Beyond My Reach
by Emillene
Summary: Iris and Clara used to be best friends, but then they split up in order to go their own paths. Clara has been in love with Chaud for many years, but when she discovers he loves Iris, she kidnaps him and plans to brainwash him and remove all memories of him and Iris together. Can Iris stop her before she causes too much damage? Chauris/Chaud x Iris, some Chaud x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond My Reach**

**Summary: **Iris used to be friends with a fellow female named Clara. They were best friends, until they split up in order to go their own paths. Clara, who has been in love with Chaud for many years, discovers that the two-tone haired boy's affection is towards Iris. Angered, Clara captures Chaud and tries to brainwash him into loving her instead.

Iris has to reach Clara and Chaud before the other girl wipes Chaud's memories of him and Iris. Can she do it?

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone. My name is Emily and I'm very excited to meet you all. This is but a summary; an introduction to the story, not an actual chapter, so please refrain from pointing out many 'inconsistencies', please. I am disabled in multiple ways and so I'm not as 'smart' as the rest of you, so don't nit pick about spelling when I can't help it. If I see a rude review, I will report the reviewer. Enjoy the story!  
**

**I don't own Chaud or Iris, though I do own Clara, along with her NetNavi named Mayonaka/Midnight. Zera (the female version of Zero ) belongs to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8. **

**Chapter 1**

"Good morning, Chaud!" Iris exclaimed cheerily as she sat down on the boy's bed, smiling when the two-tone haired youth's cobalt eyes met her own soft green.

"Good morning, Iris." Chaud returned with a smile of his own. His eyes widened when he noticed the tray in front of him. "What's this?"

"You're sick, so I made this for you." The brunette girl replied with a gentle smile as she poured Green Tea into a dainty china cup.

"Thank you..." Chaud blushed slightly, though whether it was from embarrassment, or from his sickness, Iris didn't know.

"You're welcome." Iris laughed as she stood up, so Chaud could eat in peace. The boy eyed her for a few moments before picking up his silver spoon and digging into his oatmeal.

"Enjoy!" The kind girl said softly, quietly closing the wooden door behind her.

As she strode down the hallway, Iris's smile disappeared. A frown replaced it, her heart troubled. Lately, one of her old friends, Clara, had been hanging around Chaud often.

At first, she'd been subtle and treated him like a friend. But then...she'd gone a little overboard. Iris remembered the pained feeling in her heart, and how profusely Clara had apologized.

She'd forgiven her.

But their relationship wasn't the same.

Clara seemed colder, especially after Iris told her that she needed to calm down and be a little bit more subtle.

A loud crash sounded behind her, and Iris jumped in shock. She turned around quickly, horrified and astonished.

Running towards his room as fast as her legs could carry her, Iris swung the door open and her green eyes shrank with terror.

Clara was standing on the window sill, a feral grin on her face. In her arms was Chaud, who was breathing hard and a large bruise was on the side of his face.

"Leave him alone!" cried Iris, running towards the window. Clara eyed the girl with contempt.

"As if I'd listen to _you_." She sneered, her lips curled in a devilish smirk. "You betrayed me and ruined my life."

"No I didn't!" Iris protested, anger replacing the fear that had previous coursed through her veins. "It was you who -"

"I don't want to hear it." Clara snorted and jumped, ignoring Iris's screams of horror and protest as she ran way.

"It's all my fault..." The brunette girl sobbed sadly, already missing Chaud and fearing for his life. What had she done?

* * *

"What am I going to do, Zera?!" Iris whimpered, distraught as she clutched her PET to her chest, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Stay strong, mistress." Zera's soft, yet strong, voice replied.

"But Chaud -"

"Would want you to carry on and keep going, wouldn't he." Zera had a sharp look on her face, but her blue eyes were soft and caring. She couldn't bear to see her operator look so distressed.

"My brother went through the same thing." The blonde Navi continued, a thoughtful looked on her face. "I told him to be strong, and I am telling you the same thing."

"How do you think I can get him back?" Iris inquired, her tears had long vanished, replaced by occasional sniffles.

Zera smiled. "I know Clara's Navi. Her name is Mayonaka and she's a very kind person, though she's also very strong and I know she won't stand for this injustice. Chaud should be fine for now."

"So, she'll help him?"

The blonde Navi nodded her head assuredly. "Her name means 'Midnight', and she's quite stealthy. She can secretly send me Chaud's status, if you wish for it to be so."

"Of course!" Iris exclaimed, her usual cheery voice making itself known once more. Zera's face turned serious.

"I will speak with her now."

Iris nodded and watched her Net Navi disappear in a flash of light. Sighing, she lay back and relaxed on the bed that had previously belonged to her beloved, pondering what had happened only a short while ago.

"Can this Midnight help us?" Iris thought aloud, inwardly praying with all of her might for it to be so.

If she couldn't, Iris would have to go on this mission...solo.

* * *

**Mayonaka is Japanese for Midnight. **

**If you enjoyed this introduction, I urge you to say so. But, it is simply that: an introduction. It isn't meant to have much plot, detail, etc. so don't gripe about those things. If I see someone point out any grammar mistakes or spelling, I will get irritated as I cannot help that. I have disabilities and medical issues, so it isn't my fault.**

**Please review, but think before you type.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond My Reach**

**Chapter 2 **

**Sorry for the delay. On Saturday, it was my grandmother's birthday and I went to the mall with her and my mom. On Sunday, I had a bad storm. On the bright side, it's completely sunny right now and my new laptop is arriving tomorrow, so my updates will be far more frequent.**

**Also! Queen Tia is Miyu's sister in this fic. If you dislike this, that's your opinion. Keep it to yourself. I don't want any drama.**

**I apologize for the late update and I hope you all will bare with me. Enjoy the second chapter! Also, if you like this fan fic, check out my other fic called 'Broken and Contrite Hearts'. It's quite similar to this one.**

**I do not own Iris, Chaud, Miyu, or Tia, though I do own Clara and Midnight/Mayonaka. Zera belongs to IcebatofvalkinR4BZ8.**

* * *

"Good day, Zera." Moonlight greeted in her usual monotone voice. It sickened Zera that a Navi was reduced to such a mindless puppet, but she pushed her feelings away for the time being.

"Hello Moonlight." She replied, mustering a cheery tone.

"I'm sorry about Chaud." Moonlight's facade had dropped and she truly sounded remorseful and upset. Her dark blue eyes were shimmering with guilty tears.

"Don't be." Zera whispered consolingly. She offered the girl a gentle smile and held her hand in a comforting manner. "You've done nothing wrong."

"I know, but my mistress has." The dark blue haired Navi grimaced at the word she'd been taught to use.

"She isn't you." argued Zera, though her voice was still gentle and sweet.

"What do you need, Zera?" Moonlight asked with a sigh, wiping tears from her eyes quickly.

"Iris wants to know if Chaud's okay." answered Zera with a slight smile. Moonlight nodded and enlarged a camera on her arm.

"Here you go."

Zera watched the screen carefully. Chaud was sleeping peacefully (or so it seemed), and Clara was by his side, gently petting his two-tone hair lovingly.

"Looks like she loves him a lot," whispered Moonlight softly.

"Iris loves him, too, Mayonaka." The violet haired Navi sighed reluctantly, eying the dark haired Navi with sympathy.

"I know." She sighed and turned off her camera. "May I speak with Iris?"

Zera nodded and disappeared. In a moment, Zera appeared once again with a small box in her hands. Moonlight touched it and soon appeared next to Iris's bed.

The brunette girl looked up in shock before her previously upset face melted into a grin. "Moonlight, right?"

"Yes," The Navi answered. She frowned, troubled. "I'm sorry for the trouble my operator has caused. She's just heartbroken."

Iris's green eyes flashed with sympathy. "Don't apologize for something you didn't do, please. There isn't any reason to apologize, after all."

Midnight opened her mouth to speak, but it quickly shut when a loud scream echoed through the room. Alarmed, all three girls turned towards a large projector screen. On it was Clara, with a withering and bound Chaud on the floor behind her.

"Hello, Iris." Clara greeted with a sickeningly sweet tone. She smirked and placed a foot on Chaud's heaving chest. "My little guest seems to miss you."

"Let him go, please!" Midnight shrieked in horror, navy eyes widening at the blood dripping down Chaud's pale cheeks. Her operator chuckled.

"I didn't think you'd be a traitor, Mayonaka, but I don't really care. Your choice. However, I'm not going to abide by your words, so don't bother protesting."

"Clara...why?" Zera's voice was soft, yet demanding. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I want someone." Clara answered, sitting down next to Chaud's head and bringing it into her lap. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes, there is." Zera's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Because he doesn't want you."

"HOW DARE YOU!" The psychotic girl shrieked angrily, her teeth gnashed in anger. Her breathing quickened and she glared heavily. "Of course he wants me. And if he doesn't, he soon will."

"What do you mean?" asked Iris, trying to keep the worry from her voice. If Clara heard it, she'd no doubt hurt Chaud even more.

"I mean I'm going to erase his memories." Clara replied with a sardonic giggle. "It's going to be so entertaining. I can't wait!"

"Why would you do something so cruel?" Midnight spoke up with a snap of her teeth, her eyes turning red with anger, something that happened when her heart was filled with rage.

"Because, I'm in love."

"That isn't love." Zera snapped, taking a few daring steps towards the hologram. "That's a sadist trying to mentally scar someone. If you had a brain, perhaps you'd understand the difference."

"Harsh words, Navi." spat Clara. "But I don't care what you say. I'm getting Chaud if it's the last thing I do."

And with those parting words, she dropped the connection.

* * *

"Do you hear what they were saying to me sweetie?" Clara cooed in Chaud's ear, gently petting the boy's matted black and white hair.

Chaud growled quietly and tried to move off of the girl's lap, but to his surprise, she gripped one of his bleeding arms and yanked him into her clutches, arms wrapping around his waist like a snake's.

"Why would you want to leave me?" The pink haired girl asked sadly, running her hand down the side of Chaud's red stained cheeks. "You love me, don't you?"

Chaud squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to ignore the girl, but she continued her assault by inserting two of her fingers into his mouth before removing them and licking the saliva coating them.

"Mmm..." She grinned sadistically. "...you taste so sweet."

* * *

"Miyu!"

The green haired young woman turned around and smiled at the sight of Iris, though it quickly disappeared when she noticed the girl's distraught face and tear soaked cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Miyu asked, her usually bored tone replaced by a worried and caring one.

"A friend of hers kidnapped Chaud." Zera said quietly, voice full of sympathy. "She's torturing him."

"Tia and I can help bring her to justice." Miyu offered, nodding at her sister, who nodded back at her and offered Iris a small smile.

"Don't worry Iris. We'll help you."

"Really?!" Iris gasped gratefully, wiping tears from her eyes in disbelief. "You will?!"

"Of course we will." Miyu replied with an almost cheerful tone. "You're our friend."

"Oh, thank you!" The brunette girl whispered, hugging her two friends quickly, a sad smile gracing her gentle features. "I appreciate it so much!"

"What's the kidnappers name?" asked Tia solemnly, her long black hair blowing softly in the wind, red eyes set with determination.

"Clara." Iris answered softly, eyes downcast. "She used to be my best friend, but now..."

"Don't worry Iris." Miyu interrupted quickly, not wanting the girl to become upset even more. "We'll stop her, save Chaud, and try to rekindle your friendship."

"The last one might not be do-able." Tia spoke softly.

"I know. Let's go." Miyu beckoned with her hand, and the other two women quickly followed after her.

* * *

**I know the chapter is a little abrupt, weird, short, etc. but my dad took my laptop, so it was kind of hard for me to finish it. I ended up having to re-write it completely, so sorry about that. Hopefully it isn't too bad. **

**Please review! Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! I really appreciate you all!**


End file.
